


Reactor

by lastcenturionsgirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcenturionsgirl/pseuds/lastcenturionsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I wrote for National Poetry Writing Month. I challenged myself to only write superhero poems and this was one of my favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactor

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought that Tony would be in constant pain from the presence of the arc reactor. I could only imagine what an electromagnet lodged in my chest would feel like and that was the inspiration for this poem.  
> Thank you for reading!

 

**Reactor**

The pain is intense,

Radiating out from my chest.

I clutch at my heart,

Hand scrabbling over my crest.

I awake with a start,

Realizing I'm in my bed.

Hand still clutched to my front,

I can't get that image out of my head.

I look down to find

What I had feared.

It wasn't a dream,

My heart was engineered.

The pain is constant,

Never leaving my mind.

Though it happened months ago,

I am still caught in this bind.

My life is now

Forever illuminated.

By a miniaturized arc reactor,

Which I created.

Nothing can save me,

Of this I'm sure.

This dreadful privilege,

Is mine to endure.


End file.
